


A Compelling Reason

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, F/M, post rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The rift is closed, Whitney Frost is defeated, and all Daniel wants is a hot bath.Takes place during Ep 2x10 "Hollywood Ending."





	A Compelling Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished a spontaneous re-watch of Agent Carter, and boy howdy I had forgotten how excellent that show is. It also brought back all my Peggy/Daniel feels and that Hollywood Ending kiss is all I can think about. So in honour of that, I'm writing all the alternate ways they could have had that kiss within the context of Season 2. Most of them will be slight divergences on scenes in the show. Not this one though. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” he asks for the eighth time.

“I don’t.”

“Because it can wait, I really don’t need to do it now, I just feel safer knowing there’s someone in the house in case-”

“Daniel.”

“You know what it was stupid to ask, I’ll just wait until later-”

“Daniel!” Peggy shouts and he whips his head around to look at her. She has a bemused smile on her face and her hands are on her hips. “I’ve already said I don’t mind. Now go and have your bath, you’re as filthy as a stable hand.” He looks down at his clothes and can’t help but agree.

“Thank you.” he says, looking at her sincerely.

“Go!” she says, mouth turning up into a coy smile. “I have plenty to distract me here.” she says, glancing down at the box of Isodyne file cases.

Right, that was why she was in his house of course. After they had closed the rift, Stark had invited everyone over to his mansion for victory drinks. But Daniel had just stared down an endless void and seen his life flash before his eyes, and was in no mood for an evening of Stark’s antics. He wanted a hot bath and some of the good whiskey he had stashed away from his birthday. So he made up some excuse about having to close the files from the case.

And Peggy had immediately leapt at the chance to join him. He knew the minute she got into the passenger seat of his car and winked at him, that she hadn’t bought his lie. On the way to his house, she disclosed that she herself was in no mood to witness an evening that involved a combination of a drunk Thompson, Samberly, and Stark. He quietly added to himself that she was probably avoiding the charms of a now very alive Dr. Wilkes. But he can't say he minds that she had interrupted his plans. Peggy was one of the few people, perhaps maybe the only person whom he could spend endless amounts of time with and yet never grow tired of. She always knew when the moment called for some witty banter, or when it was preferable to sit in comfortable silence. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Daniel turns, leaving Peggy in his living room, to hobble towards the hallway. He stops in his bedroom, picking up a change of clothes. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and his nose wrinkles in disgust. He does look like a stable hand. His clothes are caked with dust, the blue of his shirt barely recognizable. His face is scratched from his fall, his left cheek smeared with dirt.

Daniel grabs his clothes and crosses the hallway to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sets his clothes on the closed toilet seat, grabbing a fresh towel from the cupboard to put there as well. Daniel sits on the edge of the tub, his muscles groaning at the movement. He fiddles with the taps, getting them to the exact right temperature. As the water fills the tub, filling the room with steam, he takes a breath, preparing himself for the next bit. This is the hard part. He takes off his jacket first, throwing it across the room. Next, he makes quick work of his shirt buttons, slipping it of his shoulders. He looks down, quickly assessing the damage. He has a pretty bad bruise near his ribs, and his right shoulder is throbbing, but otherwise he appears to be okay. Next he unbuttons his pants, and plants his good foot on the cold tiles. Using the arm that’s not sore, he pushes himself off the tub ledge, sliding his pants and underwear over his hips. He sits back down hard on the tub, shivering as the cold porcelain greets his bare ass. He pulls the pants off the rest of his legs. His socks come next. Those are unsalvageable. There’s another pretty large bruise on his right thigh, and his knee is scratched badly, angry red marks bleeding slightly. Daniel leans over the other leg, and slowly undoes the straps on his prosthetic, letting it unceremoniously drop on the bath mat. His stump is red and irritated, but that was to be expected after everything that had happened at the rift; he had almost gotten himself killed.

Daniel takes a deep breath, and swings his legs over the side of the tub. This is why he tried not to use his bathtub unless there was someone in the house with him. One slip and he could end up unconscious and helpless. Using his good leg for support, and a special handle he had installed on the wall, he lowers himself into the tub. The warm water meets his skin and he sighs in relief. The scratches sting, and his stump throbs but it feels so good he doesn’t care. He leans forward to turn off the water before it sloshes over the edge. Daniel leans back, and sinks up to his shoulders in the water, a satisfied hum leaving his body. Drops of water drip into the tub, the only sound in the quiet bathroom. The sound of the kitchen radio drifts in through the crack underneath the door, playing an old Andrews Sisters tune. There’s another sound and his ears perk up.

Peggy is humming along to the music, the heel of her shoe tapping the floor. Daniel looks at the closed door and smiles. He’s going to ask to her stay. He has the job offer in his desk drawer at work, it’s been there for weeks. It would be a promotion for her. Lead Agent. He hopes it’s enough to convince her to stay, though he hopes that maybe he can provide another compelling reason. Daniel’s never been one for hope. Not after the war. But after that night in the van, and the way she looked at him after they had closed the rift, he can’t help himself but hope. Maybe she’s possible.

Lost in thought, Daniel doesn’t notice that the humming has stopped and that there are quiet footsteps approaching the bathroom door. As the handle turns, Daniel sits up alert, eyes on the gun in his jacket pocket. The door creaks open.

“Peg, jesus!” He shouts, jumping, water splashing over the edge of the tub. He grabs the face cloth from the side of the tub, quickly covering his half hard cock. He’s blushing furiously, refusing to meet her eye. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

Peggy’s crimson jacket hits the floor in front of the tub with a thud. Daniel looks up, eyes wide. Peggy closes the door behind her with her foot, hands already working on the buttons of her blouse. Daniel’s throat is dry, his palms sweating as Peggy undoes the last few, slipping the blouse off her shoulders. Her hands make quick work on her trousers and suddenly she’s standing in his bathroom in nothing but her brassiere and panties. Daniel can’t help but let his eyes wander, taking in the curves of her strong legs, how soft her skin looks, the swell of her breasts. He finally meets her eyes and his heart melts. Her mouth is set in a determined line, but in her eyes he can see she’s vulnerable and nervous. That makes two of them.

Instinctively he holds his hand out to her, and she walks forward, taking it. He uses the opportunity to pull her closer, his other hand coming to brush up the back of her thighs. Her skin is as soft as he had imagined. He looks up at her, mouth open like a codfish as she unhooks her brassiere with one hand, throwing it to the corner of the bathroom. Her panties follow suit.

“Are you going to make room?” she asks coyly. When he doesn’t move, gawking at her, she raises one of her thin eyebrows. Daniel clears his throat, shifting until his back hits the back of the tub. He spreads his legs, making room for her. She climbs in, back to him. There’s a split second where her ass is level with his face and he swears his heart stops beating. But then she settles in between his legs, and he has other things to worry about. She sighs leaning her back against his chest as her dark curls spill over his shoulder. Her ass presses against his cock and he can feel himself getting harder. Daniel wonders if he indeed did slip and die, and this is what heaven is. She leans her head up, looking at him, her eyes deep and brown and beautiful. He lets out a shaky breath and leans down, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder. Her breathing stills so he does another one, and then another, planting soft kisses up her neck and across her jaw. He goes to kiss her cheek but she moves and suddenly her lips are on his, soft and delicate and tender. He kisses back enthusiastically, gripping her arm to remind him this is real. She moves to kiss him harder, and her ass innocently grinds against his cock. He groans, all the blood leaving his head. His hands move to cup at her breast, squeezing. He brushes his thumb against her nipple and she arches up, biting his lower lip between her teeth. He continues toying with her, her nipple hardening under his touch. She gasps, her legs instinctively opening, and how can he ignore an invitation like that. As his tongue slips into her mouth, his hand goes to her centre.

Peggy groans arching up into his hand. He finds her clit and rolls it in between his fingers and she gasps, her lips going to bite and lick at his neck. He swallows, his cock aching as she bites a mark against the side of his throat. He pushes two fingers inside of her and she stifles a moan against his neck. He can’t quite believe that he made her make that sound and the thought has him aching. He can’t help but buck his hips against the round swell of her ass. As his fingers open her up, she grinds back against him, pushing a groan from him at the friction. Suddenly, Peggy’s turning around and is in his lap. She grabs his hand and slowly licks herself off of his fingers, eyes not leaving his. Fuck.

She goes to grab his cock, lifting herself up on her knees to take him. It takes all of his willpower to stop her.

“I can’t do it with the water Peggy. It won’t work.” he chokes out, She pauses for a second, hand still on his cock, biting her lip in thought, and god if it isn’t the hottest thing he's ever seen. Then she shrugs.

“Alright.” And she leans back, grabs the bath plug and pulls it out.

Daniel laughs at her triumphant smile, as the water drains around them. He pulls her forward for a gentle kiss. It’s not as heated as before, the urgency gone. He takes the time to explore her mouth, to enjoy the plumpness of her lips. She tastes like the lemon candy she had nicked from his glove compartment earlier. Her hand, still wrapped around him starts lazily stroking, and he groans into the kiss. He can feel her smile against his lips. As the last of the water drains away, Peggy lifts herself up again, and sinks down on him.

“Peg.” Daniel whispers, his fingers digging into the skin at her hips. She starts to move and she feels so good, his head falls back, hitting the bathroom wall with a thud. His hips buck up into her, and he slips on the bottom of the wet tub. He flails for a second, and Peggy throws her head back, laughing, the vibrations making his legs weak. He plants his foot firmly in the tub, bucking up again, and this time she gasps, eyes falling close. She starts fucking him in earnest, Daniel’s hips meeting hers with every thrust. How she’s not slipping everywhere in the tub, he has no idea. Typical Peggy to always be the example of grace and control. She rolls her hips deliciously, pushing Daniel farther into her, and eliciting a breathy moan from her. That pushes him over the edge, and he comes undone inside her. He hears Peggy mutter an expletive and she follows him, riding him through her release. She collapses against him, breathing heavy. He wraps his arms around her, her head tucking itself underneath his chin. As his heart rate returns to normal (well as normal as it can be with a spent and naked Peggy Carter draped over him), he lazily plays with her hair, moving stray curls from her face.

“Not that I’m complaining at all by this turn of events,” he says breaking the silence, “but what made you go from humming the Andrews Sisters in the living room to naked in my bathroom?” he asks, and she giggles. He's never heard her make that sound, and he finds he loves it. She slowly moves off of him, her hand reaching outside the tub for something on the floor. Daniel glances over, curious. From the breast pocket of her jacket she pulls out an official SSR envelope. He recognizes his handwriting on it. The job offer. He looks up at her surprised.

“Where-”

“It got mixed up in the Isodyne case file box. You need to learn to file things better Daniel.” she says. Peggy flips the envelope between her fingers, looking at it. He sees her swallow, before looking back at him.

“So what, you figured you’d come and fuck the boss silly to get better benefits?” he jokes and she breaks into a smile, smacking him on the arm.

“I figured,” she says, pausing to move back into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck, “it means you want me to stay.” Daniel immediately moves his hands to her back, running his hands over her skin. He smiles, eyes gazing into hers.

“I certainly do.” he says, and pulls her into a kiss. The letter drops to the wet floor of the tub, but Daniel doesn’t care. He’ll come up with an excuse for Rose later.


End file.
